


We Build Then We Break

by xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx/pseuds/xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Dammit' Nami cursed to herself as she forced the tears back. She couldn't believe that she had any sort of feelings for that man. It hurt to think if he saw her now he would probably laugh at her. Petty things like feelings wouldn't bother him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Build Then We Break

Nami felt like she couldn't trust herself any more. She promised herself she wouldn't let that stupid swordsmen get to her but it all just got too much for her to handle. She couldn't stop lying to herself any longer.

'Dammit!' Nami cursed to herself as she forced the tears back. She couldn't believe that she had any sort of feelings for that man. It hurt to think if he saw her now he would probably laugh at her. Petty things like feelings wouldn't bother him.

Nami use to pretend that she didn't care about Zoro at all. They would argue over the littlest things and she would convince herself that's how things were suppose to be, that they weren't suppose to get along. That would work till he would save her life and Nami had to make sure those walls she built up didn't fall back down.

She couldn't let herself feel that way about him, when he just found her annoying.

Nami took a deep breath and exhaled in hoping the night air would take away what she was feeling. Of course that was just wishful thinking on her part. Nothing could make her forget what he told her a few nights ago...

'You're not helping.'

Those words really struck a nerve. All she was doing was checking if he alright since he wasn't acting like himself all day. The others were starting to worry and she hated to admit it herself, so was she. Zoro, then, snapped at her like it was her fault.

Nami gripped the railing of the ship. She hated feeling like this, that she wasn't in control. Why did it have to be Zoro? Things would've been a lot easier if it was Sanji.

Nami was just glad that everyone else was a sleep. She didn't want anyone to see her in such a vulnerable state. She hated people seeing her so weak. Night had become that time of day the navigator hated the most. It was the time she couldn't keep the act up that she was fine any longer, that she was slowly breaking from the inside.

It was becoming harder for Nami to act that everything was alright. She was sure it wouldn't be long before some notices that she isn't herself and asks what's wrong. If they do, Nami wasn't sure she would be able to keep it in any more.

Nami swore she'd never leave a man have that affect her this way. She used to laugh at those girls who used to cry over men who wouldn't return their feelings. Nami didn't get why couldn't they just move on with their lives but here she was.

She hated Zoro for making her feel like this.

Why did he have to make her feel like this? Nami felt stupid for feeling this way. She was a pirate not some love-sick teenager... Nami's eyes widened. She didn't just say the 'L' word.

She didn't love him... Did she? Yeah, the navigator knew she felt something for Zoro but love? How could she love that idiot? He couldn't even direct his own way out of a brown paper bag!

Even though Zoro had no sense of direction, he made up for it in strength and loyalty. He would risk his life for any member of the crew no matter how much he feels about them. That was just the type of man he was.

Nami didn't know how she was going to deal with this. Telling Zoro wasn't an option for a number of reasons. He probably wouldn't take her seriously and think someone put her up to it, laugh at her or ignore her, also the thought of rejection was too much for her to bear.

What was she suppose to do?

"Nami?" A sleepy voice called out.

Nami froze. 'What the hell is he doing up?' She really wasn't up to dealing with Zoro right now. She quickly wiped her eyes and turned to face the swordsman while avoiding eye contact.

"Zoro," she greeted while hurrying passed him.

Only to be stopped by Zoro grabbing her wrist stopping the navigator in her tracks.

"What are-"

"I've had an enough of this." Zoro spat out, interrupting the orange haired girl.

Nami felt her heart sink, what did she do now? She hated seeing Zoro angry and even more when it was directed at her.

"What are you talking about?" Nami asked.

She couldn't think of anything that she done to him lately. She hasn't even spoken to him the last few days.

"Don't act stupid, you have been ignoring me for days now." Zoro answered.

If Nami didn't know any better, she wouldn't think she saw some sadness in his eyes but that was impossible.

"You're mistaken."

She tried to get her wrist but his grip only tightened. Nami just wanted to go back to her room before she started to cry and she refused to let that green-haired idiot see her like this.

"You won't even look at me." Zoro said as he tried to get her to look at him but Nami wouldn't meet his gaze.

"I-" Nami yanked her wrist out of his grip. "Leave me alone." Nami snapped, as the tears started to poured down her face and ran in the direction of her room, leaving a very confused Zoro staring after her.

Zoro stared puzzled after Nami's retrieving figure, he was getting annoyed at her behaviour lately. She hadn't spoken to him for days and if they made any eye contact she would look away fast enough.

Zoro wanted nothing more than to go after her and demand answers from the navigator but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It was like his legs refused to move. Zoro hated seeing Nami cry and knowing that he was the cause of her tears frustrated him since he had no idea what he had done to her. His debt?Maybe he needed to start paying it back.

It all started after the last island they had visited. It was then when Zoro realized he felt something for the navigator. Nami was fighting a Marine completely unaware that another Marine from a distance had his gun aimed towards her. Zoro had never moved so fast in his life. It was like everything went in slow motion, since she couldn't hear him over the noise from the battle. Zoro nearly lost her and that scared him.

Zoro had been annoyed that night, since he couldn't get the image of Nami's dead body out of his head even though she didn't get hurt. The swordsman didn't want to talk to anyone and it didn't help that everyone was trying to find out what was wrong with him. There was no way he was telling them.

Zoro swore that woman was bad for his health. She was causing him mental pain and he couldn't do anything to stop it. It wasn't something he could simply cut with his swords.

The silence was deafening... Zoro wished Nami would just come out and say what was on her mind, tell him what he had done to her so he could fix it or in her case pay for it.

Zoro knew he wasn't like Sanji and couldn't express his feelings like he could. Over the past few days he wanted to throw the cook over board. He makes a fool of himself trying to get Nami's attention all the time, trying to express his love. He would never admit it out loud but he was a bit jealous.

Zoro didn't know how to deal with the feelings. He couldn't tell her, she probably would laugh at him and then increase his never-ending debt.

Zoro knew that he and Nami didn't see eye to eye in a lot of things but it couldn't be because of that. That never seemed to bother her before and it even started fights on a few occasions.

Zoro couldn't even train properly these days because of that woman. He couldn't think straight since he was trying to figure out what he done to make her avoid him. Usually when he did something to piss her off, Nami would just raise his debt and that would be the end of that.

Luffy was starting to notice his change in behaviour. The captain was an idiot but he did notice things when it came to his nakama. He didn't say anything directly to the swordsman about it, which Zoro was grateful for as that would be an awkward conversation since Zoro was certain Luffy wouldn't understand this type of feelings. Luffy would just probably say that he should eat some meat and he would be better.

Zoro could only think who ever ends up with that idiot would need tons of patience to deal with him and money to afford his eating expenses.

The swordsman punched the deck railing. "Dammit… woman." He hated this... It was her fault he was feeling like this. If she wasn't so distant he wouldn't be having this problem. Nami distancing herself was really getting to him. Zoro would nearly bet she was doing it on purpose to just torture him. It was one of her games after all.

"Kenshi-san?" Robin said.

Zoro nearly jumped out of his skin. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Robin coming up from behind him. Nami was messing with his head more than he thought.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" Robin asked as she came up beside him.

"Sure." Zoro scratched the back of his neck, trying to act normal.

"I've just seen Nami." Zoro's body tensing up at the mention of Nami's name didn't go unnoticed by Robin. "She is very upset," Robin said as she remembered the sight of Nami only moments ago.

Zoro was silent for a moment.

"Did she tell you why?" Zoro asked, hoping Robin could shed some light on what was going on. It was killing him on the inside not knowing.

Robin shook her head. "She won't speak to me. I was hoping you could speak to her."

Zoro looked away from Robin. "I don't think that's a good idea," he said.

"You two really need to speak to each and get this out in the open," Robin pointed out.

"What?" Zoro nearly yelled.

"It's very obvious to the crew on what is going on," Robin stated bluntly.

Zoro couldn't believe it. They knew he had feelings for Nami. Then something clicked with Zoro. That's why Nami was avoiding him. She knew and didn't want anything to do with him. Zoro felt his heart sink even though he knew all along that Nami would never return his feelings.

Zoro really didn't want to talk to Nami now, he would be too embarrassed. Being rejected wasn't something he was looking forward to but he had to talk to her, for the crew's sake. If they couldn't be civil, it would put the crew in danger.

Zoro nodded and walked past Robin without saying a word.

Robin smiled to herself. Hopefully now everything will be out in the open or they would have to resort to the old lock the two in a closet till they admit their feelings. They were so dense it wasn't even funny. Even Luffy noticed it and if the rubber man had his way he would've yelled it from the crow's nest, which Sanji had to bribe their captain with food not to, since it wasn't 'romantic enough for Nami-swan'...

That and Zoro would kill them.

xXxXxXx

Nami couldn't believe she let the swordsman see her in such a state. She felt so weak.

She could tell from Zoro's tone that he was annoyed with her. Could she blame him?

Nami always felt like a burden to Zoro. He was always saving her when she got into trouble. Nami was supposed to be a pirate. She was supposed to be strong and independent and not relying on the swordsman every time things got too dangerous. He must think she is really pathetic.

The navigator felt so powerless around Zoro. It really wasn't like her to be so hopeless but she felt like he was breaking down the walls she had built up over the years without even realizing it.

Zoro has called her a 'demon' and a 'witch' in the past and Nami would always pretend it didn't bother her but it did. There was always a nagging feeling was that what he really thought of her? That all she cared about was money?

He was wrong.

The crew meant everything to Nami even if she hasn't admitted it out loud, she would give up all her treasure for them. They were her family and family wasn't something you could buy with all the money in the world.

The swordsman hesitated before he knocked on the door of the navigator's room. This was a conversation he wasn't looking forward to, but it had to be done. He had to put his feelings aside for the sake of the crew.

Zoro took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When he didn't hear a response Zoro proceed to opened to door slowly. He had to talk to Nami now, since he was sure he wouldn't have the courage to do it tomorrow.

"Nami?" Zoro saw Nami's body tense on the bed.

"Go away!" Zoro wanted to kick himself. He hated himself for being the cause of Nami's tears.

Zoro awkwardly entered the room and closed the door behind him. "Look we need to talk..." Zoro scratched the back of his head. Seeing that Nami wasn't going to say anything he continued. "I know what's going on."

Nami froze at his words. He knew how she felt about him. The navigator couldn't believe he found out. She was sure he was an idiot and dense to these types of things. Oh how Nami wanted the ground just to swallow her up at that moment. How could he know?

"I know, it's stupid."

When Nami didn't think it couldn't get any worse it did. That really hit a nerve with Nami and she couldn't help but march over to the swordsman. "So, my feelings are stupid?" She knew he would never return her feelings but that was just cruel.

Zoro mentally cursed."T-that's not what I meant." Zoro couldn't believe that he just made things worse. All he wanted was to tell her that things didn't have to be so weird between the two of them and hoped they could be civil with each other. The problem was Zoro didn't know how to say that to her out loud "We just need to sort this out."

Nami already felt embarrassed enough and Zoro, ZORO wanted to talk it out. Deep down she knew he was right though. Nami hadn't been able to navigate properly lately because she hadn't been able to concentrate.

"I'm sorry."

Zoro didn't understand why she was apologizing. If anyone should be sorry, it should be him. He was that caused her pain. "No, it's my fault."

Nami never would have guessed that Zoro was so full of himself. Did he think no women could possibly resist him. Nami pushed Zoro away. She didn't want to talk to him. Nami wanted to refuse that he was the guy she fell in love with "Just go away, you're making this harder." Nami was determined to keep the tears that were threatening to fall in.

Zoro grabbed her arm. "Look just please listen, I am sorry for causing you to feel like you need to avoid me." Zoro couldn't help himself. He always believed you shouldn't live with regrets. "I'm sorry...I just need to do this once." He cupped her cheeks and kissed her before he lost the little courage he had left.

It took Nami a few seconds to register what was going on but when she did she felt like her heart was breaking. How could he do that? Once Nami got over the shock, she pushed him away with all her strength. "How dare you!" Nami was sure her face was scarlet her at that moment but she didn't care. She proceeded to repeatedly hit his chest. "You know I love you and you do that. You cruel man!" Nami couldn't stop the tears from falling any longer.

The swordsman caught her fists before they could hit him again. "You love me?" Zoro was sure he didn't hear her right.

Nami tried to get out of his grasp but failed. "Why are you doing this to me?" Nami couldn't believe he wanted her to say it again. All she wanted to know was crawl under her covers and never come out.

Zoro warps his arms around Nami waist. "Dammit women, I thought you hated me! I love you too."

"W-what?" Nami stuttered. He loved her and thought she hated him? Their conversation then started to made sense to the navigator but still couldn't believe she even heard him right.

"HE SAID HE LOVED YOU!" They heard their captain yell from behind the door.

The two jumped away from each other, hint of blush on each others cheeks and looked towards to door.

"You ruined the moment stupid captain."

"Oww Sanji that hurt!"

"Don't mind him Nami-swan."

The End


End file.
